Forestclan: Cold Comes
by Obzzezed
Summary: It is the height of Icestar's reighn but she recives a prophecy at the worst time. Icestar is pregnant. Will this affect her leadership and is there realy a coldness growing in the forest? You do not have to read Forestclan's History but it helps.
1. Cats of Forestclan

**This is one of my earlier stories and I hope you have read the history before this. I have changed my writing techniques (sp?) seeing as I have been writing more and have moved up an English set. Please look out for The Seven Suprises.**

* * *

**Leader: **Icestar

**Deputy: **Greeneyes

**Medicine cats:**

Breezesound

Littlesky

**Warriors:**

Amberpelt –Apprentice- Applepaw

Ashlegs –Apprentice- Tigerpaw

Riverpelt

Furclaw

Nightshade -Apprentice- Lionpaw

Hawkmask

Shimmerclaw –Apprentice- Leopardpaw

Stumpytail –Apprentice- Shellpaw

Flowercloud

Reedhunter

Mistycloud

Goldheart

Spillingwater

**Apprentices:**

Applepaw

Tigerpaw

Leopardpaw

Lionpaw

Shellpaw

**Queens:**

Streamfish –kits- Runningkit, Hollowkit, Willowkit

FIddlenose

**Elders:**

Dapplepelt

Longpelt


	2. The Shining Cavern

**This story was originally Forestclan: Icestar's Reign however that story was full of mistakes and the story had less creativity. Hope this one is better! **

* * *

_**Forestclan**_

To the Shining Cavern

Icestar stood on Great Rock watching her clan assemble below. She sighed as she remembered vaguely the creation of Forestclan. The brave Shootingstar, her dear mother. How they struggled, coping with badgers and loners and how the perfect deputy Berrypelt died of the dreaded blackcough. We had no choice but the medicine cat Lightpath took him away to take care. She died too. Icestar remembered Harestar spent four moons leader and got so scared and she ran away and got run over by a monster. They were bad times but peace came now as well as thee apprentices and three warriors…

"Icestar! When will the meeting start?" Amberpelt asked.

_'Yes the meeting'_ Icestar thought. She flicked her tail motioning Reedpaw to come up.

"I Icestar leader of Forestclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend Him to you as a warrior in his turn. Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Reedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Reedhunter. Starclan honours your calmness and your hunting skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of Forestclan."

Icestar rested her head on Reedhunters shoulder and licked it in return

REEDHUNTER! REEDHUNTER!

Then Icestar told Mistypaw to come up

"I Icestar leader of Forestclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice .She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in his turn. Mistypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Mistypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mistycloud. Starclan honours your swiftness and your understanding and we welcome you as a full warrior of Forestclan."

Icestar then rested her head on Mistycloud's shoulder.

Mistycloud! Mistycloud!

Icestar nodded at Goldpaw and then went through the routine with her warrior name as Goldheart. Through the corner of her eye Icestar spotted Spillingwater's eyes shining. Icestar remembered the brave Spillingwater who had her kits when Greencough was spreading wildly. It was even in the nursery.

"GOLDHEART! GOLDHEART!

But that was then. Icestar needs three apprentices now!

"This is a proud day for Forestclan, by naming apprentices we show Forestclan will survive and remain strong. Tigerkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw. Ashlegs you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Tigerpaws mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdom to Tigerpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Forestclan"

Ashlegs touched noses with Tigerpaw and whispered encouragement into his ear, Leopardkit was called up

"Leopardkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Leopardpaw. Shimmerclaw you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Leopardpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength to Leopardpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Forestclan"

Shimmerclaw touched noses clumsily with Leopardpaw

The same ceremony happened with their brother Lionpaw who was apprentice to Nightshade.

"TIGERPAW! LEOPARDPAW! LIONPAW! TIGERPAW! LEOPARDPAW! LIONPAW!" the clan chanted

Then Icestar felt cold flow through her body. An icy voice repeated "Cold endanger the forest. The White and Red beware." The forest was in danger!

Icestar rushed to her deputy. It was the day after the ceremony and Icestar had a disturbing dream involving the prophecy that she heard yesterday.

"Greeneyes!" She called, Greeneyes padded up to her "I need to go to the Shining Cavern, can you look after the clan!" Icestar explained. The Shining Cavern was a sacred place where our warrior ancestors spoke the loudest.

"Of course you can!" Greeneyes agreed. "Anything wrong?" He asked

"No," Icestar reassured "Just a disturbing dream,"

"Okay, do you want to take anyone else?"

The white leader flicked her tail at Riverpelt, her sister.

"Yes Icestar?" The silver tabby asked

"Want to come to the Shining cavern?

"Yes please!" The silver tortoiseshell answered enthusiastically.

"Let's go then!" Her leader cried

"What, now!" Riverpelt asked.

"Yes, we could make it there by moon high with some time to hunt" Icestar answered.

The way to the shining cavern was quite a journey. They had to trek across the forest and by the time they got there, the she cats were parched and hungry.

"Can we hunt?" Riverpelt asked.

"Yeah! Ok!" Icestar agreed as she caught the scent of a dormouse, rabbit and a pigeon. Becuase it was Icestar's favourite she stalked the dormouse and at the last moment, pounced and slammed a paw down on the little rodent before it could run away.

"Mousedung!" Riverpelt called and emerged from the bushes empty pawed

"Bad luck!" Icestar comforted "Share mine!" Riverpelt lay down next to Icestar and took a bite.

"So why did you ask me to come, there are loads of skilled warriors?" Riverpelt asked after her second bite.

"Mousebrain!" Icestar purred "You're my sister, who else would I take, and I can take care of myself" She stood up, stretched and padded down a ravine and flicked her tail telling her sister to follow. When they reached an entrance Riverpelt sat down and waited with Icestar until moonhigh.

* * *

When moonhigh came at last. Icestar stood up and walked down the tunnel alone, Riverpelt was guarding the tunnel. It was very dark but after a few tail length of walking Icestar came to a shining cavern which was lighted in the moonlight. In the corner a shallow pool rippled around but in the middle was a flat bedding of moss which was sheltered by a bowl of rock. Icestar stepped onto the bowl of moss and immediately fell into a deep sleep. After a minute Icestar opened her eyes.

"Welcome Icestar!" A warm voice sounded. Icestar looked up and saw the former Forestclan leader, Shootingstar who was also Icestar's mother.

"You wish to know about the prophecy?" Shootingstar asked.

"Yes! Prophecy are so confusing" Icestar answered. When her mother flashed her a look she defended herself "What? It is the truth,"

"The truth hurts!" Shootingstar shot back. When Icestar rolled her eyes Shootingstar purred in amusement and licked a spot behind her ear. "You always were difficult around me. Anyway, back on subject, Cold is a band of rouges, the clan could befriend them but their current leader is ruthless and hot headed, the only way to make peace with them is to kill him"

"Then what is white and red?" Icestar asked

"You shall see" Shootingstar promised.

"No," Icestar shouted as she realised her mother was fading. "How do I protect them!"

Icestar woke up. She raced out of the cavern and into the light, desperate to get back to the clan.

* * *

**How was it? Please review, or if you don't wan't to do that then just subscribe so i know how is reading and I always want to know new warrior fans. **

**Sorry about the random mother/daughter bit juring the shining cavern, I just felt like it. **

**If you do subscribe then please tell me weather you prefer the star or line as a page breaker **

* * *

**The best reviews get a point and the clan with the most points at the end of the storys wins so please say your clan when if you review.  
****The scores at the moment-**

**Thunderclan-**

**Riverclan-**

**Windclan-**

**Shadowclan-**

**Bloodclan-**

**Starclan-**


	3. Into the nursery

**Ooh second chapter! Hope this goes well. Thank you Sandpelt of Thunderclan, you have got Thunderclan 1 point. Remember to say whether you prefer stars * or lines - as page breakers.**

* * *

Into the nursery 

When they reached the camp again Icestar found Greeneyes by the fresh kill pile with his sister Amberpelt.

"Greeneyes!" Icestar called "Rouges are coming!" She surprised how tired she was, she could usually run all the way to the training hollow and not get tired.

"Where?" Greeneyes sounded alarmed.

"Starclan told me. Rouges are coming they said." Icestar answered. Greeneyes seemed to grasp that this was a prophecy.

"You look tired, get some sleep and tell me about it tomorrow" Icestar nodded and walked to her den with heavy legs and hard puffs of breath.

"Icestar!" Breezesound, the medicine cat, called "Come to my den!" Icestar gave a quiet moan of tiredness and dragged herself to the medicine cat den. Inside was quiet and peaceful; she could sleep for a moon on the bed of feathers and moss. Breezesound gently felt her chest and almost immediately announced. "You're pregnant! And late! I do now know how I missed this! You should go to the nursery immediately; going to the Shining Cavern was a silly idea." Icestar was shocked at the news coming to quickly; she did not imagine what will happen to her leadership.

"Please don't tell Hawkmask!" Icestar pleaded. Hawkmask was her mate and was most certainly the father. She couldn't believe it, a mother!

Icestar woke up to a lovely morning in the nursery willow tree…. and playful kits

"Hello Icestar! Why are you here?" Runningkit asked.

"Shh!"Her mother Silverfish answered "Icestar needs to rest."

"Where's Hawkmask?" Icestar asked

"He has just come back from patrol." Fiddlenose answered. "I will go and get him if you like" and she raced out of the willow when the leader nodded. Icestar rolled onto her back and savoured her dreamless sleep. A few minutes after, Littlesky the medicine cat apprentice shuffled in shyly.

"Borage" He muttered under a mouth full of leaves and he dropped then at Icestar's paws and walked away. Hawkmask shot in.

"Icestar?" He asked. He has probably guessed why she was in the nursery with a full belly. Icestar smiled. Words meant nothing

She watched as his smile grew larger and larger then he licked her ears and mewed congratulations. When Shimmerclaw called him for hunting patrol he left and Icestar ate the borage.

Icestar's day was busy, from Greeneyes asking about the prophecy and asking for advice to lead the clan to Breezesound coming to check on her and Fiddlenose, a heavily pregnant queen who predicted this would be her last litter. Her friends and family came to check if she was okay, until Breezesound chased them away.

* * *

**Yaay, she is in the nursery! Please read and review and I will paste the next chapter! Remember to vote! Whoops, I did not do so well this time, only around five hundred words, last time was one thousand five hundred!**

**The person who can guess my favorare warrior charecter gets 5 points.**

**Scores on the doors:**

**Thunderclan- 1**

**Riverclan- 0**

**Windclan- 0**

**Shadowclan-0**

**Bloodclan-0**

**Starclan-0**


	4. Lots of Kits

**Third chappie coming up! Thanks Sparklespazz101 for that great constructive review yet many positives, (btw I love flames and constructivism) that is 3 points for a great review and 1 point for trying to guess my favourite character. No it is not Squirrelflight or Sandstorm, sorry. Hint: It has something to do with the main characters name.**

* * *

Lots of kits

"They're coming! They're coming!" Fiddlenose, a heavily pregnant nursing queen cried. Breezesound rushed in.

"It's ok, it's ok, you're doing fine, relax, relax." Icestar saw Fiddlenose breathe deeply until a small black bundle appeared at her paws. Breezesound bit the ball so the kit could breathe and she licked him backwards until he was breathing natural. Fiddlenose gave a cry of delight when she saw her small gift in front of her.

"I am going to call him Shadowkit!" She decided. Silverfish's three kits Runningkit, Hollowkit and Willowkit came bounding up.

"He's so tiny!" Runningkit gasped.

"What's he called?" Willowkit asked.

"Shadowkit," Fiddlenose told them, proud, that the small kits were paying so much attention.

"Who's the father?" Hollowkit asked.

"Kits!" Silverfish scolded "Don't be so rude, go play outside." The kits agreed almost too enthusiastically and ran outside. Icestar licked her chest; her kits would be born soon, she was thinking about being a mother when Fiddlenose interrupted.

"Icestar?" Fiddlenose asked shyly "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Icestar asked

"Please don't kick me out!" The elderly queen blurted.

"Whatever would I do that for?" Icestar was confused.

"The father is rouge called Tail." Fiddlenose admitted. Icestar chose her next words carefully.

"I wouldn't kick you out for that!" Icestar told her "You can't help love!" Fiddlenose was delighted.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Icestar gasped and panted. Her sides were heaving with effort. It was a quarter moon after Shadowkit was born. Her kits were coming!

"Get Breezesound!" She called out to no one, hoping someone was listening. Non-reality was dark and she could concentrate on breathing, reality was red and she felt her muscles heaving,

It was all dark. Where was she? Where was everyone? She came back into reality at a voice.

"Icestar I'm here don't panic relax and breath steadily." Breezesound! Icestar did as she was told, breathing slowly and calmly. She felt something coming gradually out! Littlesky gently bite something, the sack, so her little wonder could breathe for the first time. She was distracted by a voice.

"Icestar! Are you ok!" It was Hawkmask. "Is she in pain? What's wrong?" He asked Breezesound.

"Shush," Breezesound commanded. "It's fine, give us some room!" Icestar felt another kit coming! It was out! Icestar knew immediately no others will come. Two for joy! She dared to look down and she saw two beautiful kits so perfect in every way. The she cat was completely white with Hawkmask's blue eyes and the male had a bright red pelt.

"Everyone out apart from Fiddlenose and Icestar!" Breezesound demanded.

"No Hawkmask can stay," Icestar gasped. He shot to her side as she spoke.

"Are you ok?" Hawkmask asked.

"Yes! The kits are... gorgeous, lovely..."Icestar struggled for words.

"What shall we call them?"

"Whitekit and Redkit! Icestar said immediately before thinking. Icestar gasped as she remembered the icy words 'The White and Red beware."

"What's wrong?" Hawkmask asked.

"The kits are in danger!" Icestar admitted

Hawkmask was confused. "How, who, what?"

"Cold is endangering the forest. The White and Red beware!" Icestar gasped. A shriek of joy came from the other side of the nursery, disturbing this horror moment.

"He's opening his eyes!" Fiddlenose cried happily. Hawkmask raced over to see Shadowkit blink one eye and raise his head. He gave a squeak of happiness to see his mother and he licked her before padding over to Icestar. He gave a sniff before scampering back to his mother.

Cold is coming! Rouges POV

Dark could smell the marks. This is someone's territory. He flicked his tail to tell his companions to stop. Cold, his second in command stepped forwards.

"Shall we go further? Cats live here." The scraggily tom asked. Dark turned around.

"There are a large group of cats. Groups have kits! Kits make cats surrender easily," He sniffed.

"I know this scent. It's a mix of cat I recognise."

"The mountain tribe?" Cold asked. Dark hissed

"The mountain cats were weak, which would be easy enough." He sniffed again "There are no scent of mountains," Cream a young cat stepped forward.

"What about those four groups?" She asked. Dark grinned. That was it. Those cowards sneaked off the island they trapped them on so easily and moved here. The smallest kit Diamond squeaked and hid behind her mother. Her sister Crystal asked.

"Why do we always move around? Why can't we stay in one place?" Dark flicked his tail for silence, angrily. Crystal backed away towards her mother. He scented a small group of two cats. The rouges hid in the brambles.

"Amberpelt why do we have to go the long way why can't we go the…" He paused and flicked his tail for silence. They could smell the rouges.

"We have to tell Icestar... or Greeneyes if Icestar is busy with the kits!" The male mewed. Then they ran out of the trees without any sight of the hungry group.

Dark thought 'Amberpelt? Greeneyes? These were the clans. Didn't a star affix mean leader... If it was their leader than there was only the simple task to attack and grab.

* * *

**Guess the Breaking Dawn quote for 5 points!**

**The person who can guess my favorare warrior charecter gets 5 points.**

**Remember to review!**

**Scores on the doors:**

**Riverclan- 4**

**Thunderclan- 1**

**Windclan- 0**

**Shadowclan-0**

**Bloodclan-0**

**Starclan-0**


End file.
